


Wax

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wax

Title: Wax  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings:  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #60: Wax  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Sorry about the uninspired title, but it was the best I could come up with. *shrug*

  
~

Wax

~

“I’m hungry,” Harry whinged.

“Eat some fruit,” Draco said. He pointed to the bowl of apples and bananas by Harry's elbow.

“I thought that was wax fruit,” Harry said, peering at it suspiciously. “It’s always there and it looks too perfect.”

“That’s the Stasis Spell,” Draco explained. “And what’s wax fruit?”

“It’s fake fruit Muggles use for decoration. The Dursleys used to have some.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Fake Muggle fruit? Here?”

Harry grinned, reaching for a banana. He began eating it seductively.

Draco’s eyes widened. “Now _I’m_ getting hungry.”

Harry snickered. He loved it when a plan came together.

~


End file.
